


My Last Words To You

by JustBeMe13



Series: No Take Backs [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drinking, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji woke to the sound of his phone ringing and a massive hangover. He picked up the device, saw the caller was Nami, and frowned. He picked up, but soon wished he didn’t.“He- Sanji…” Nami’s voice trembled heavily. “Zoro’s had an accident… He’s dead, Sanji.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: No Take Backs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780417
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	My Last Words To You

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. 
> 
> Came up with it last night at like, two am. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> And cry, don't forget to cry.
> 
> Author-chan

“I hate you, Zoro,” Sanji snarled.

“Oi, cook. Hey wait!”

Sanji snarled and grabbed his coat, pulling open the front door to leave.

“Sanji! Hey, come on! Please, I didn’t mean it!” Zoro shouted from the living room.

Sanji could hear him coming, but he was seething and he slammed the door closed. He heard Zoro’s fist bump against it, but he was already down the stairs and out onto the streets before he could call him back. He was so mad, and even though he loved Zoro a lot, this was going too far.

Sanji walked home, seething and trembling, heartbroken. He was so mad that he slammed the door and even ignored Zeff as the man asked him what was going on. Sanji hated the green haired man, a lot. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and downed it quickly, hoping to forget everything, if only for a moment.

Sanji would later come to regret his decision to walk away. A lot.

**o-o-o**

Sanji woke to the sound of his phone ringing and a massive hangover. He picked up the device, saw the caller was Nami, and frowned. He picked up, but soon wished he didn’t.

**o-o-o**

Sanji stood in the back of the church, cigarette unlit but clenched between grit teeth to the point of splitting in half. He stared at the coffin, sitting innocently in the middle of the alter. Nami was weeping and Luffy’s eyes were shielded by his straw hat. On the side, Franky was bawling and Brook was consoling Robin. Chopper was crying loudly over everyone else, hugging Usopp as they comforted each other.

But Sanji, he wasn’t crying. He could feel tears burn behind his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was still mad, but the rage was ebbing away to be filled by a lonely void. Sanji felt drained, and not even a cigarette could cheer him up.

_“He- Sanji…” Nami’s voice trembled heavily. “Zoro’s had an accident… He’s dead, Sanji.”_

Sanji snarled. The idiot had probably ridden recklessly on his bike anyway. He deserved it. But, somehow, Sanji felt like he was hollow, like he was missing something important. Of course he was, Zoro was missing.

Sanji refrained from crying and excited the church together with his friends as the ceremony was over. He stared at the floor as they all stood outside. There was still sniffling, but Sanji wasn’t listing as his phone suddenly buzzed.

Oh, right. He had a special feature that made sure he wasn’t distracted by messages during work. It was now break time, so all his messages were coming in. Sanji fumbled for his phone and looked at it. He stopped short as he saw that he had a lot of messages from Zoro, three missed calls and one voice mail.

With trembling hands he opened the messages and read them.

_Hey, I’m sorry._

_Sanji I mean it._

_Come on please talk to me._

_I didn’t mean it._

_Please._

One missed call

_If you’re reading it and just ignoring me I get it._

_Please respond._

_I’m sorry._

_Sanji._

One missed call

_I don’t know where I am._

_I… I’m sorry._

_Please just, just answer already._

One missed call

_I’m so sorry._

Sanji felt tears burn furiously behind his eyes as he went to open the voice mail. He pressed a hand to his mouth, ignoring the looks his friends were giving him. He pressed save on the voice mail just in case. Then he pushed it to his ear and listened.

_“Hey,” Zoro voice’s was soft. “I’m really sorry about what I said. I know you’re probably not going to forgive me and all, but I wanted to apologize. I… Don’t know where I am right now, but that doesn’t matter. I… I’m so sorry, Sanji. I shouldn’t have said that,” Zoro’s voice was trembling a little. “I’m really sorry and… I love you, don’t ever forget that.”_

Sanji felt tears stream over his face and he sank to his knees. Franky yelped and tried to hold him up, but Sanji was a crying mess on the floor. He pulled the phone from his ear and stared up at his friends in pure agony. They had tears in their eyes as well and looked very sorry.

Sanji sniffled. “- and the last thing I said to him…” he mumbled. “- was ‘I hate you’.”

Sanji cried, and kept crying as his friends took him home. He was hugged by Zeff and brought to his room, where he flopped on his bed, crying even harder.

He re-listened the voice mail a few times, stared blankly at the ceiling.

“…” his voice cracked a little. “… I love you too, Zoro…”

“I won’t forget.” 


End file.
